¡Tu eres mi mejor amigo!
by Rainer Marina
Summary: AU - Vamos Sasuke-kun, yo temo a las arañas, a los fantasmas y a la oscuridad. Somos amigos ¿no?. Anda, dime a que le tienes miedo... - Historia basada en el libro de Maria Heredia -
1. Introduccion

**Prefacio**

- Yo a las arañas. ¿Y tu?

- No

- También a los aviones. ¿Y tu?

- No

- ¿A la oscuridad?

- No

- A quedarme sola. ¿Tu no?

-…

- Anda, contesta

- No, tampoco

- No te creo, Sasuke-kun, debe haber algo que te produzca miedo. No finjas conmigo ¿acaso no somos amigos?. Cuéntame.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, continuamos caminando y ya no me atreví a decir nada mas.

Una cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela me dijo

- A la memoria

Yo no comprendí y entonces descubrí otro miedo en mi: el miedo a preguntar cuando la respuesta pudiera no gustarme.

* * *

><p>Hola! Esta historia no me pertenece, la tome prestada de un libro que lei cuando era muy pequeña y me parecio interesante adaprtala. La historia i=orginal pertenece a Maria Fernanda Heredia. Al igual los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece.<p>

Espero les guste la historia y la adaptación¡


	2. Capitulo I: Recuerdos

_Si pudiera vivir nuevamente mi vida, _  
><em>en la próxima trataría de cometer más errores. <em>  
><em>No intentaría ser tan perfecto, me relajaría más. <em>  
><em>Sería más tonto de lo que he sido, <em>  
><em>de hecho tomaría muy pocas cosas con seriedad. <em>  
><em>Sería menos higiénico. <em>  
><em>Correría más riesgos, <em>  
><em>haría más viajes, <em>  
><em>contemplaría más atardeceres, <em>  
><em>subiría más montañas, nadaría más ríos. <em>  
><em>Iría a más lugares adonde nunca he ido, <em>  
><em>comería más helados y menos habas, <em>  
><em>tendría más problemas reales y menos imaginarios. <em>

_Yo fui una de esas personas que vivió sensata _  
><em>y prolíficamente cada minuto de su vida; <em>  
><em>claro que tuve momentos de alegría. <em>  
><em>Pero si pudiera volver atrás trataría <em>  
><em>de tener solamente buenos momentos. <em>

_Por si no lo saben, de eso está hecha la vida, _  
><em>sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora. <em>

_Yo era uno de esos que nunca _  
><em>iban a ninguna parte sin un termómetro, <em>  
><em>una bolsa de agua caliente, <em>  
><em>un paraguas y un paracaídas; <em>  
><em>si pudiera volver a vivir, viajaría más liviano. <em>

_Si pudiera volver a vivir _  
><em>comenzaría a andar descalzo a principios <em>  
><em>de la primavera <em>  
><em>y seguiría descalzo hasta concluir el otoño. <em>  
><em>Daría más vueltas en calesita, <em>  
><em>contemplaría más amaneceres, <em>  
><em>y jugaría con más niños, <em>  
><em>si tuviera otra vez vida por delante. <em>

_Pero ya ven, tengo 85 años... _  
><em>y sé que me estoy muriendo.<em>

Jorge Luis Borges

_A pesar de saberme una persona cargada de temores, pienso que el primer miedo que perdí fue a confesar cada una de mis debilidades ante Sasuke..._

**Capitulo I: Recuerdos**

Aunque habíamos asistido al mismo jardín infantil, y a la mitad del quinto grado, Sasuke tuvo que dejar el colegio porque su familia debió trasladarse a otra ciudad.

Su regreso, cinco años después, despertó mucha atención en nosotros, sus antiguos compañeros. Personalmente admito que casi no lo reconozco y hasta tuve que recurrir al álbum de fotos escolar para intentar ubicar y recodar a Sasuke.

La visita a este álbum me resulto muy ingrata, el recorrido por paginas y paginas de fotografías con recuerdos de mis primeros años de colegio termino por revelarme triste realidades que creía olvidadas. Me refiero a detalles como mi aspecto.

Al mirar mi fotografía de graduación de primaria no pude evitar sentir fastidio hacia mi madre, y es que no se que cosa pasaba por su cabeza cuando me peino para la ceremonia. Una enorme cinta roja en mi cabeza, con un moño a la izquierda adornaba mi cabeza. Hasta ahí ningún problema ¿cierto? Pero debo indicar que en toda mi vida me he caracterizado, por tener una enorme frentezota, la cual quedaba enmarcada y a la vista de todos con ayuda de la enorme cinta roja en mi cabeza dejando a relucir mi frente de marquesina. El asunto se volvía mas notorio porque a mi lado derecho aparecía Ino Yamanaka, un niña que, sin duda, era la reencarnación de ricitos de oro (es increíble que sea convirtiera en mi mejor amiga, aunque yo lo definiría mas como mi rival). Sobre el niño a mi lado izquierdo no puedo hablar mucho, el enrome moño que estaba en mi cabeza le tapaba casi toda la cara. Imagino que cada vez que ese niño mira la fotografía, no puede sentir otra cosa que un odio profundo hacia mi, o por lo menos a mi peinado.

Y sigo con mas detalles: los zapatos. Esto amerita una explicación horriblemente minuciosa. Siempre escuche a mis padres decir que necesitaba zapatos ortopédicos. Esta palabreja me sonaba a que no iba a querer usarlos, pero creía imaginar que mis pies debían tener algún defecto leve que podría ser corregido con los zapatos especiales, así que con resignación y luego de unos cuantos berrinches acepte usarlos.

Tampoco esto suena grave. Pero debo aclarar que los zapatos "especiales" eran mas que espatonsos. Recuero que Ino y otras niñas usaba zapatos con una o dos correas, incluso Hinata, la niña mas tímida de la clase lucia elegantes mocasines… y yo, la ortopédica, usaba botines con cordones que me hacían sentir como si caminara sobre dos tanques de guerra.

Para mi suerte, mis pies se corrigieron en el plazo de un año, de lo contrario mi historia habría sido además de incomoda, vergonzosa.

Mire nuevamente la foto, y el flash del fotograbo se vio reflejado por un brillo en mis dientes. Como olvidarlo. Los frenillos para corregir el pequeño error en mi dentadura producto de la herencia de mi padre. Recuerdo que me los colocaron en el quinto grado y que debía utilizar una horrible mascara para que jalara mis dientes de arriba. Mi padre en broma decía que me parecía a Jason, el de viernes 13 y yo, a mis cortos 9 años de edad solo atinaba a llorar de solo pensar en ellos, y no fue sino hasta las vacaciones después de la graduación que el dentista dijo que "mi juguetona dentadura había sido puesta en su lugar" hasta hoy entiendo que tenia la mordida invertida y de no ser por aquel tratamiento tal vez ahora tendría la sonrisa de un caballo.

Y no contentos con todo esto, a mis padres les pareció divertidísimo inscribirme en clases de piano, matemáticas, y natación. Mi madre siempre decía "cuando seas mas grande lo entenderás" ya era mas grande y todavía no lo entendía. A mi punto de vista, eso solo sirvió para ser el foco de atención de las burlas de mis compañeros. Me convertí en el hazmerreír del curso, ya que sobresalía en todas las materias y era la favorita de los maestros. Recuerdo que Ino era la única que me animaba pero por alguna extraña razón que no recuerdo, nos convertimos en rivales.

En fin, esa era yo en la primaria. Y no reniego de mi pero preferiría que no existiera mucho material que revelara mi condición de niña pequeña.

Al revisar detenidamente la fotografía de la graduación, cuatro filas mas arriba de mi encontré a Sasuke. Lucia impecable, muy bien presentado y con una sonría como la que ponen solo aquellos que son adorados por la cámara. Sus ojos negros eran alegre y juguetones, su cabello lucia tan natural, que me dio envidia verle, y su sonrisa inocente solo reflejaba lo feliz que fue de niño. Estaba junto a un niño de mi clase, Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio también reía con simpatía, al parecer esos dos eran muy amigos a pesar de que peleaban todo el tiempo.

Cinco años después, se veía muy distinto a esa ultima imagen, conservaba aun el cabello natural, pero sus piernas habían crecido lo suficiente par indicarnos que ya era un adolescente y sus ojos, parecían tener una sombra que hizo desaparecer todo augurio de inocencia.

Luego de su regreso, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que algunos compañeros le abrieran espacio. Incluso parecía que el y Naruto volvían a ser los mismo y que el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido puesto que seguían siendo tan únicos como los recordaba. Al poco tiempo de su llegada, Sasuke ya se destacaba en los deportes, y en las peleas de piedra-papel-tijeras venciendo a Naruto en repetidas ocasiones. Y en cuanto al mercado femenino, ya muchas de mis compañeras le habían puesto el ojos, incluida Ino Yamanaka y tenia su propio club de fans. No se a que colegio asistió, pero sus conocimientos eran mucho mas profundos que los nuestros colocándome un poco de competencia.

Han pasado 2 meses desde su llegada y yo aun no hablo con el, y es como si una alarma en mi interior me pidiera a grito que me alejara. Días después volvía a revisar el álbum escolar y repase la foto donde estábamos todos como un millón de veces y como si de una revelación divina se tratase los recuerdo de una niña peli rosa entregándole una carta a un niño de cabellos azabaches se hizo presente en mi mente. .Ahora lo recordaba. El era Sasuke Uchiha. Mi primer amor.

* * *

><p>Hola! les agradezco a todos por sus reviews! Ya lo se, el epilogo estaba muy cortito pero era necesario ya que queria comenzar con el original! Este cap tambien esta un poco corto, pero les aseguro que los siguientes serán mucho mas largos y entretenidos!<p>

si tienen comentario por favor dejen un review!

Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Capitulo II: El equipo 7

_- Sasuke-kun – mi voz sonó débil, y tímida - ¡por favor acepta esto¡ - me incline y estire mis brazos. Entre mis manos una carta rosa con el nombre de Sasuke-kun era extendida ante el. Todos mis compañeros se queradon anonadados al verme confesar mi amor ante el niño mas popular del colegio. Sentí la mirada de Ino en mi cuerpo, e imaginaba que en su rostro la expresión traición se dibujaba._

_Esos 10 segundos inclinada me parecieron toda una eternidad. Levante mi rostro con miedo y vi el rostro de Sasuke mirarme contrariado. Lo sentí girarse y decir: !No tengo tiempo para cosas de niñas¡ - camino unos cuantos metros y se detuvo – además, ¡las niñas tontas como tu no me gustan¡_

_Eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de ir a llorar por horas en el baño de niñas. Mi primer amor me había roto el corazón._

Alguna vez leí en un libro, que cuando un evento logra traumatiza lo suficiente a una persona, su cerebro reacciona y busca la forma de "ocultar" ese recuerdo para evitar que la persona sienta dolor. El rechazo de Sasuke a la corta edad de 7 años fue lo suficientemente traumatizante para hacer que mi cerebro me protegiera… Lo se, suena estupido y hasta bastante superficial, pero a la corta edad de 8 años en verdad creí estar enamorada.

**Capitulo II: El equipo 7**

Habían transcurrido cinco meses desde la llegada de Sasuke a mi colegio y yo aun no me había logrado acostumbrar a su presencia. Si bien no me hablaba con el, cada vez que mis ojos se topaban con la figura del pelinegro un estremecimiento desconocido afloraba en mi pecho haciendo que bajara la mirada.

Idee un plana para que mis padres me cambiaran de colegio. Invente todo tipo de excusas desde que el colegio había bajado su nivel académico hasta (según mi madre, la mas ridícula idea) de la aparente existencia de un fantasma que le robaba el alma a la señoritas el instituto. Todas mis brillantes y no tan brillantes ideas fueron desechadas de un solo golpe cuando mi padre se sentó con migo y me dijo "Konoha Gakuen es el mejor y mas prestigioso colegio de todo Tokio, yo me gradúe de allí al igual que tu lo vas a hacer" la imagen de mi padre orgulloso al verme graduada de aquel colegio era algo que no podría quitarle. Así que me decidí por el plan B. Huir como un ratón asustado de la presencia de mi felino compañero de clase.

Una mañana descubrí que los padres de Sasuke habían comprado una casa que llevaba en venta desde febrero en la misma cuadra de la mía, y eso nos obligaba a compartir el trayecto de ida y vuelta al colegio. Cuando descubrí que vivía tan cerca de mi, me horrorice. El motivo era simple, no solo le bastaba con haber invadido mi espacio en el colegio sino que ahora quería invadir mi espacio y este no era el motivo principal. Me asustaba la idea de que nos vieran caminando o llegando juntos, me incomodaba profundamente que nos pudieran relacionar y llegar al pasado que había estando intentando ocultar tan fervientemente.

Admito que todo ello revela una particular obsesión infantil, y ante esto debo aclarar que mis padres no tuvieron la mas minima responsabilidad. Creo que ellos pusieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, para hacer de mi una persona que fuera la por la vida con los suficientes buenos ingredientes ( valores, decían ellos) Oportunamente me hablaron de moral, de generosidad y respeto y me trasmitieron también una limitada dosis de educación sexual, pero debo admitir que fue innecesario ya que mis compañeros de clase se habían encargado de trasmitir tantos chismes sobre sexo haciendo que incluso Hinata se considerara una experta en el tema. No quisiera seguir hablando de mis padres, no los puedo culpar por nada.

En fin… Lo que mas me preocupaba era el momento de salir rumbo a la escuela. Llevaba recién una semana desde que se mudo y estudie detenidamente su comportamiento. Como si se tratara de un ritual, salía muy puntual a las 6h 15. A partir del momento en que lo veía salir, yo contaba lentamente de a 250, y solo entonces salía de mi cada y me encaminaba al mismo destino, tomando mucho cuidado en hacerlo por la acera contraria que Sasuke había elegido. A la semana siguiente me había aburrido de contar hasta 250 y me vi obligada a cantar para gastar el tiempo, y cuando mi repertorio se terminaba empecé con canciones de comérciales incluso cante el himno nacional. Finalmente me hastíe de cantar, además mi madre fue muy sutil al decirme que me amaba profundamente pero que mi talento musical le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Así que decidí salir un poco mas temprano para evitar encontrarme con el y para evitar cantar. Tome la determinación de estar lo mas alejada de Sasuke Uchiha hasta que me graduara, no podía permitir que nadie allí recordara aquel penoso incidente y mucho menso que él lo recordara. Había conseguido que todos olvidaran mi pasado y había logrado sobrellevar todos estos años y no era el momento de revivir los viejos sobrenombres con los que fui llamada en mi infancia.

- Buenos días – saludo la profesora Shizunen, mientras todos guardábamos silencio – para este semestre realizaremos un proyecto de ciencia, son libres de escoger el tema pero yo decidiré los quipos – sentencio, y la voz de descontento de mis compañeros de hizo presente. Yo solo rogaba porque me tocara con Hinata o alguien conocido.

- ¡Silencio! – grito exasperada, y vi como una venita se dibujaba en su frente – no les estoy dando a escoger, yo ya le he decidido – saco una lista de ente una carpeta y empezó a llamarnos. Me acomode en posición de oración y empecé a rezar todo lo que me sabia.

Vi a Ino tomar un papel y arrugarlo. De seguro ella, al igual que muchas estaba rogando para que les tocara con Sasuke. Yo solo rogaba que me dejaran lo mas lejos posible. Si me relacionaban con el de seguro todo el mundo recordaría el incidente de mi niñez. Y eso seria una catástrofe para mi.

- Haruno Sakura – levante mi cabeza al escuchar mi nombre. Hinata todavía no había sido seleccionada tal vez… - Uzumaki Naruto– escuche la voz de entusiasmo del rubio que solo me indico una cosa: problemas – y por ultimo – cerré los ojos y le roge a todos los dioses que dijera Hinata Hyuga – Uchiha Sasuke – era el fin. Estaba frita. – Ustedes serán el equipo 7 – mi pasado iba a ser descubierto.

Sentí la mirada de odio de algunas niñas de mi clase, en especial la de Ino. Sus mirada me penetraban como dagas y estaba segura que me querían comer viva pero… ¡yo no había pedido esto¡.

Al universo no le bastaba con hacer de Sasuke mi compañeros de clase, mi vecino sino que tenia que ponerlo como mi compañero en un proyecto durante todo un semestre. Pero no, al universo no le pareció suficiente castigo y ahora tenia a todas las féminas en mi contra. Algo debí haber echo mal en muchas de mis vidas pasada para que la gente que estaba arriba me odiara y me castigara de esta manera. Comprobé una de mis teoría. El Karma si existe, y es una maldita molestia.

- ¡No me pueden dejar en este equipo – grito con descontento Naruto, yo solo asentí en mi interior - ¡Seremos solo Sakura-chan y yo! – ahora empezaba a dudar si realmente era buena idea.

- No lo voy a discutir contigo Naruto, además te he colocado con mis mejores alumnos para que intente arrástrate un poco. Tienes el peor promedio asi que deja de quejarte – Naruto se sentó y escuche como refunfuñaba. Genial. Ahora era peor. Estaba con el peor de la clase y con el alguien de quien intentaba huir desesperadamente.

- Muy bien, ahora que todos conocen sus grupo, por favor reúnanse para discutir el proyecto – suspire con cansancio, iban a ser los 6 mese mas largos de mi vida escolar.

- Sakura-chan… - escuche la voz de Naruto que se sentó a mi lado – vamos a ser una buena pareja, ¡Dattebayo! – No era el quien me molestaba. Era su entusiasmo.

Lo mire con aburrimiento. Naruto y yo nunca fuimos muy amigos, supongo que es por que somos algo así como polos opuestos, mientras el es extremadamente hiperactivo y fastidiosamente imprudente yo soy algo mas introvertida y reservada. "polos opuestos se ataren" le escuche decir a Ino alguna vez cuando estábamos en casa de Hinata en un pijamada, a lo que Ten-ten apoyo con "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" que pesadas.

- y del amor al odio hay medio…-susurre por lo bajo, mientras sacaba un cuaderno.

Escuche el sonido de una silla rechinar a mi lado y me gire para ver lo que mas temía. Sasuke Uchiha se sentó a mi lado con expresión despreocupada y yo empecé a garabateaba insensatez.

- ¡Hagamos un volcán! – soltó de improvisto el rubio - ¡es fácil y barato!

- Dobe – Sasuke le dio un coscorrón y yo no pude evitar reír por lo bajo – eso me temía cuando escuche tu detestable nombre en mi grupo

-¡Teme! – Naruto grito y se levanto haciendo un gran estruendo

-¡Naruto! – Shizunen grito, haciendo que se sentara – ¡cállate y trabaja! – el rubio hizo una cara llorona y asintió

Sentí algo calido en mi corazón y como subía en mis mejillas. Tenia que hacer algo con este mareo que me daba cada vez que lo veía, tal vez después iría a la enfermería. Tal vez Sasuke tenia algo a lo que yo era alérgica. Otra razón mas para estar a metros de él.

- Bueno yo… - en acto reflejo moví mi cara incomoda para evitar el contacto con sus ojos – pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algún experimento con plantas… - baje la mirada, y con éxito conseguí que uno de mis largos mechones rosa cubriera mi rostro

- ¿plantas? – pregunto confundido Naruto, rascándose la cabeza. Parecía un mono-león. Eran bastante rubio además siempre tenia esa expresión de no saber donde estaba parado - ¿cómo con plantas?

- Bu-bueno – hable entrecortada al sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre mi – es sencillo, tendríamos varios tratamientos y podríamos mantenerlas todas bajo la mismas variables, podríamos observar su comportamiento si les colocamos un estimulo – hable rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que me entendieran.

- ¿eh? – Naruto parecía mucho mas confundido que antes. Y yo seguía con mi teoría que tal vez Naruto era algo así como una pieza fundamental en la evolución - ¿qué?

- Cállate dobe – Sasuke lo volvió a golpear, y este solo lo amenazo con su puño mientras apretaba sus dientes. Los monos son agresivos cuando alguien los ataca, por lo general lanzan su comida y les enseñan los dientes a su enemigo –

Salí de mi encamamiento y deje de pensar en los monos y Naruto. Trague saliva y levante un poco la cabeza – bueno, música por ejemplo… seria algo así como colocarles Rock, música clásica y ver como responden a estos estímulos…

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos y luego vi a Sasuke garabateando algo en una hoja. Se levanto del asiento y le entrego la hoja a Shizunen, vi como esta le decía algo y el volvía a sentarse.

- ¿Teme? – Naruto lo miro con una expresión contrariada -

- Shizunen aprobó el proyecto - Sasuke se acomodo despreocupado -

- ¿eh? – Naruto hizo una cara muy graciosa. En verdad no tenia idea de lo que había dicho. Sasuke lo miro con enojo, y vi como lo golpeaba en el estomago haciendo que Naruto se retorciera de dolor, claro que todo esto era sobreactuado. Sabia que esos dos no peleaban enserio. Naruto intento golpear al pelinegro pero este parecía muy ágil y lo esquivo rápidamente, haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo y yo mientras no pude evitar volver a reír a carcajadas.

- Sakura-chan – la voz de Naruto sonó desconsolada, su rostro estaba todo sucio por caer de bruces al suelo - no te rías de mi…

- Lo siento – me disculpe, mientras llevaba mis manos a mi estomago y reía con mas ganas. Era verdad. Naruto siempre me hacia reír de buena gana con su torpeza.

- Sakura-chan… - su voz parecía mas triste haciendo que mi risa solo aumentara.

- Señorita Haruno – Shizunen se paro a mi lado, y de inmediato me congele - ¿qué es tan gracioso? Comparta el chiste con la clase – me quede helada mirando la cara de enojo de la profesora – bueno, adelante cuéntenos.

- ¡Fue mi culpa¡ - salto Naruto a defenderme – yo la hice reír.

Sasuke miro a Shizunen – lo lamento, también fue mi culpa – lo mire contrariada y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- muy bien. Ustedes. Afuera – Shizunen nos señalo para sacarnos de clase y se cruzo de brazos, estaba muy enojada – Ahora – los tres nos levantamos del asiento y salimos del salón – se van a quedar en el pasillo hasta que termine la clase – y escuchamos el portazo

- Es una fiera – comento Naruto y le saco la lengua – amargada…

- Es tu culpa, usuratonkashi – Sasuke se recostó contra la pared despreocupado.

- Teme… - Naruto sonrío con autosuficiencia y tomo una posición de pelea – anda, pelea con migo

Vi como Sasuke adoptaba la misma sonrisa y toma posición de pelea, no sabia porque estos dos estaba tan empeñados en pelear a cada rato, pero parecía que eso era lo que los hacia tan unidos. La competencia.

- Esperen – me coloque en medio de su rin imaginario de pelea – Shizunen nos tiene entre ojos, y si llega a escuchar un ruido de seguro nos manda con Tsunade – Naruto trago saliva al escuchar el nombre de la rectora – esto fue mi culpa, por favor dejen su pelea para mas tarde

Sasuke volvió a su posición anterior, y Naruto se sentó en el suelo aburrido. Yo solo suspire e imite la posición del pelinegro. Lo mejor era no tener mas problemas. Solo por el momento.

- ¡Que aburrido¡ - grito el rubio y lo vi ponerse de pie – Vamos a hacer algo – vi en su rostro una expresión de travesura, así que me atravesé en su camino. Mi hoja escolar era impecable y no iba a permitir que por las estupideces de Naruto le pasara algo a mi hoja sin ningún tachón

- Alto ahí Naruto – lo mire con reprobación, y vi como intentaba escabullirse.

- ¡Vamos Sakura-chan¡ - me suplicaba – anda, vamos a divertirnos. De seguro no les importara si salimos un rato del colegio.

– Ya es suficiente con que nos tengan aquí – una venita empezó a dibujarse en mi frente al ver como intentaba sobrepasarme.

- De seguro ni se darán cuenta – me tomo de los hombros y me hizo a un lado.

– ¡Te dije que te quedaras quieto¡ - ahí fue cuando se me salio el Haruno. Por lo general era una persona muy calmada, como mi papa pero como decía mi madre "Le tengo mas miedo al mal genio de una persona calmada como tu padre, que a mi propio genio endemoniado". Nada lograba alterarme, era una persona muy paciente y tranquila. Nada a excepción de ese rubio hiperactivo que se la pasaba haciendo burradas para llamar la atención. Mi mano en puño se estampo en su rostro y vi como caí lentamente al suelo. Yo no era violenta, para nada. Era culpa de Naruto y su estupidez.

- Sakura-chan… - el rubio permaneció noqueado en el suelo mientras yo intentaba normalizar mi respiración.

El timbre sonó. Yo solo quería escapar de la pesadilla en la que me había metido. Entre al salón y tome mis pertenecías para huir del colegio, después de todo ya se había terminado la jornada escolar. Salí del colegio y al rato escuche unos pasos que seguían a los míos. Me obligue a no voltear la mirada porque tenia la certeza que era él. Todo tipo de pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente. "ya me descubrió, es por culpa de este cabello rosa. ¡Es inolvidable¡, de seguro va a querer irse con migo ya que esta solo y estamos en el mismo equipo ¡Eso seria inadecuado¡ me va a descubrir, y será mi fin…" Nada de eso fue lo que paso, los pasos que iban detrás de mi aceleraron su velocidad hasta rebasarme. Era Sasuke como había predicho, y no solo eso, Sasuke me había ignorado olímpicamente.

¿Acaso era un cavernícola o que? ¡Como se atrevía a ignorarme luego de haber sido escogido en el mismo grupo que ella! Incremente la velocidad para quedarme alcanzarlo, y por los próximos minutos olvide por completo las razones por las cuales había estado huyendo de el.

- Hola Sasuke-kun – le salude consiguiendo que el pelinegro si girara para mirarme. Sentí mis piernas convertidas en gelatina al contacto de mi mirada en mis ojos verdes y como un inesperado ataque de verborrea me dominaba- ¿te has fijado? Somos vecinos y vamos al mismo curso. Sabes quien soy ¿verdad? Hoy nos colocaron en el mismo equipo, aun así me presento. Mi nombres es Sakura Haruno, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Me siento en la tercera fila al lado de la ventana. Me he fijado que eres muy inteligente. Lamento que hoy Shizunen nos sacara de clase, pero fue todo culpa de Naruto. El siempre se la pasa haciendo mucho escándalo y creo que es porque no tiene a nadie que lo regañe o lo corrija. He escuchado que vive solo con su tutor…

- Eres muy molesta – me interrumpió y vi como se giraba para seguir su camino.

Me detuve a mitad del camino y sentí a mi corazón acelerarse. Lleve la mano a mi pecho para aminorar su marcha y sentí algo calido resbalar por mi mejillas. Una traviesa lagrima se había escapado de mis ojos, y eso solo animo a las otras a salir.

* * *

><p>Hola! aqui traigo un nuevo cap espero que les guste!<p>

muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! espero que sigan leyendo la historia!

Y no olvide dejar un review!

n.n gracias por leer!


	4. Capitulo III: La reunion

**Capitulo III: La reunión.**

Durante la semana, la clase de ciencias se convirtió en mi infierno personal. Por un lado tenia que aguantar los gritos e imprudencias de Naruto que terminaban irremediablemente con mi puño estampado en su cara, y por otro lado, tenia a Sasuke, que a pesar de parecer indiferente y amnésico con lo que había sucedido la semana pasada, no me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

En lo poco que hablamos en clase, decidimos utilizar plantas de frijol, crecían rápido y no demandaban tanto tiempo, tendríamos 120 plantas y las separaríamos en 6 controles, resolvimos utilizar Rock, música clásica, Jazz, Blues, Metal, música de la selva y por ultimo un control sin música. Debíamos separarlas para que no intercambiaran música así que decidimos hacer unas cajas en madera con para aminorar el sonido, pero con pequeños agujeros para que entrara aire. Debo añadir que casi todo lo diseñados entre Sasuke y yo, ya que Naruto solo se limitaba a hacer monerías y bromas a nuestros compañeros.

Shizunen paso por nuestro grupo y nos dijo que no podíamos tener las plantas en el colegio, ya que el herbario estaba siendo ocupado por un proyecto de un curso superior. Finalmente resolvimos dejar las plantas en la casa de alguno de nosotros tres. Naruto fue el primero en negarse argumentando que Jiyara (creo que era su padrino o algo así) tenia el patio ocupado y no había espacio para las plantas, Sasuke dijo que como se había acabo de trastear, el patio estaba echo un desastre y yo, que estaba tan apenada como para negarme termine aceptando a pesar que en mi interior gritaba por decir que no quería tener 120 plantas en mi casa.

- Sakura-chan – gire mi cabeza y me encontré con la mirada sonriente del rubio – ¿te molesta si voy con tigo a tu casa? Ya sabes, como hoy quedamos de reunirnos allá… la verdad no quisiera llegar tarde por eso… - titubeaba mucho y me estaba empezando a exasperar.

- Tu solo quieres que te de almuerzo – comente molesta, terminando a empacar todo.

- Sakura- chan… - empezó a quejarse, abrió la boca para empezar pero lo interrumpí.

- Ya, ya Naruto, si quieres puedes venir con migo – acepte a regañadientes, si no lo detenía era posible que me saliera con un discurso que no quería escuchar – pero te advierto que si me haces enojar, ¡te saco como perro! – le señalé severa con mi dedo índice y adoptando una posición como tetera.

Naruto asintió y sus ojos se iluminaron – ¡Gracias Sakura-chan! ¡No puedo esperar a saber que cocino tu madre para el almuerzo!

Idiota. De verdad no entendía porque se emocionaba tanto.

Salimos del colegio rumbo a mi casa. Quedaba a 15 minutos a pie, y la verdad quería llegar de una buena vez para no tener que aguantar mas las excentricidades del rubio.

- ¡Ey, Teme! – Grito de improvisto Naruto, y sentí como si uno de mis tímpano se hubiera roto, lo vi hacer un alboroto a mi lado – ¡Ven aquí! ¡Vámonos juntos! – no podía ser peor, había llamado a Sasuke que se encontraba detrás de nosotros. Durante todo el camino los escuche hablar sobre un juego de no se que, al parecer el objetivo era matar marcianos o algo por el estilo. Naruto pareció algo alterado al escuchar que Sasuke ya había pasado el nivel donde aparecía una araña. Yo solo suspiraba con alivio, la presencia de Naruto calmaba el ambiente tenso que había entre Sasuke y yo.

- Eres un mentiroso Teme – comento enfadado Naruto, mirándolo con desconfianza – No te creo

- Si no me crees es tu problema – bufo el pelinegro, dándole una mirada de autosuficiencia – yo ya complete la misión, y esta tarde pienso pasar la otra

- ¡No tan rápido, teme! – grito mas alterado abriendo los ojos como platos - ¡Esta tarde tenemos que hacer el trabajo en casa de Sakura-chan¡

- Hmp – murmurio y volvió a sonreír con autosuficiencia – después del trabajo tendré toda la noche para jugar

Llegamos a mi casa y Naruto le grito varias cosas sobre que el lo superaría y otras tonterías a lo que Sasuke ignoro al caminar a su casa. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga, parecía que no se cansaban de competir en ningún momento, si no era por quien pisaba menso líneas de camino a casa, era por un juego de video.

- ¡Mama! – la llame al abrir la puerta - ¡Ya llegue! – Deje mis llaves en la pecera que estaba en la entrada y le indique a Naruto que me siguiera. Dejamos las maletas en una closet y lo hice pasar – ni se te ocurra hacer una de tus estupideces - le advertí mirándolo severa, Naruto solo asintió como un niño obediente – Mama, traje un… - trague saliva, Naruto era… bueno mi…- compañero del colegio.

Mi madre salio apresurada de la cocina. Vestía un delantal y sonreía con alegra - ¡Sakura, hija! ¡Preséntame a tu amigo¡

- Mi compañero – rectifique – El es Naruto, Naruto ella es mi madre – haciendo las presentaciones correspondiente lo lleve al comedor y le indique que se sentara, y lo volví a amenazar con mi mirada.

Durante el almuerzo todo transcurrió con normalidad, mi madre sonreía y atendía a Naruto como si fuera un súper invitado, y yo solo suspiraba de decepción.

- Naruto no le hagas caso a mi hija – se disculpo mi madre, y ahora era ella la que me miraba con amenaza – no es común que traiga muchas visitas, así que esta algo nerviosa

- ¡Mama! – proteste, y no pude evitar sentir vergüenza por lo que decía

- Ya, ya – dijo restándole importancia a mis quejidos – Naruto ¿quieres mas postre?

- Bueno… - lo mire con odio y este solo trago saliva – no gracias… ¡estaba delicioso¡ ¡No había comido algo tan rico en mucho tiempo!

Lo mire sorprendía, de verdad parecía haber disfrutado cada uno de los paltos que le sirvió mi madre.

- Eres bienvenido las veces que quieras Naruto-kun – alentó mi madre, mientras se llevaba todo a la cocina – atiende a bien a nuestra visita Sakura.

Yo solo asentí enfurecida. Naruto le había caído de maravilla a mi madre. Bueno, tenia una cosa menos de que preocuparme. – Vamos Naruto, en el garaje hay material para que empecemos a trabajar – Naruto me siguió entusiasmado. De verdad que no atendía esa cara de satisfacción en su rostro.

Empezamos a trabajar a las 3 de la tarde en el diseño de la caja. Debía ser lo suficientemente grande para permitirle a las plantas crecer, y colocar un soporte debajo para que el agua no se filtrara. Nunca creí que mi idea resultara tan complicada. Naruto parecía bastante torpe con las herramientas, pero debo admitir que cada vez que se golpeaba con el martillo hacia una cara tan graciosa que no podía aguantar la risa.

- Hey, Naruto – llame su atención, antes de que se terminara peleando con los clavos – si quieres yo hago eso, no tienes que seguir lastimándote los dedos...

- ¡No, Sakura-chan! – grito, y me dio la espalda – es lo menso que puedo hacer para agradecerte tu amabilidad

- De verdad – me hinqué a su lado y lo ayude a sostener unas tablas – no es nad…

- No Sakura-chan – me interrumpió, y su mirada de frustración por los clavos cambio a una de profunda gratitud – es verdad lo que dije, ya que vivo solo estoy acostumbrado a comer ramen, y no es que el ramen no sea delicioso, de echo adoro el ramen, y mas cuando tiene carne – lo mire confundida por tanto parloteo y creo que entendió que se había desvaído del tema – el punto es que… de vez en cuando es bueno probar comida echa por una madre.

Un profundo y enorme agujero se instalo en mi corazón. Creo que lo que sentí en ese momento fue culpa. Culpa por haber pensado y hablado mal de Naruto, después de todo Naruto parecía ser muy fuerte, conservando una sonrisa sincera y radiante a pesar de vivir situaciones que para mi concepto eran muy duras.

- ¡Sakura-chan! Mira – Naruto me abstrajo de mis pensamientos y me gire a verlo - ¡termine! – y era verdad, había echo una caja lo suficientemente grande para albergar 20 plantas en su interior, no dije nada y me gire de nuevo. Sonreí y por una extraña razón sentí como si el agujero que estaba en mi corazón empezaba a llenarse.

- Dobe – levante mi cabeza y vi a Sasuke – no te emociones por a haber armado una sola caja.

- ¡Teme! – Naruto se levanto estrepitosamente y dejo caer la caja que había armado desbaratándola

- Naruto… - mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo y una mirada de furia la remplazo - ¡Eres un idiota!

Habiendo llegado Sasuke, nos trasladamos al jardín trasero eso facilitaría el plantar las semillas, Sasuke era muy habilidoso con las herramientas y solo consiguió hacer enfadar al oji azul

- Sakura-chan, nosotros nos encargaremos de las cajas por el momento – Naruto miro desafiante a Sasuke, y sonrío con arrogancia – el que construya mas cajas gana – Sasuke asintió aceptando el reo.

Yo me limite a llenar algunas bolsas negras de jardinería con tierra negra. Ya me imaginaba que el reto siguiente era ver quien sembraba mas semillas. Eran unos niños. Escuche el teléfono y entre a mi casa, luego de 15 minutos volví al jardín y vi que Sasuke había terminado de armar 2 cajas mientras que Naruto empezaba por la segunda. Creo que ya sabíamos quien iba a ser el ganador.

- ¡Teme! – Naruto se apresuro y armo la caja muy deprisa para empezar por la tercera

- La idea es que la armes bien idiota – proteste, así que al ver que no me había caso me uní a la pareja para terminar de martillar algunos clavos que estaban sueltos. Vi a Naruto y Sasuke empezar a apuñalar la delgada madera con unas tijeras y escuche a mi mama llamarme y entre a la casa. Cuando volví, vi las cajas terminada y a Naruto y Sasuke pelear por el titulo del ganador. Deje la merienda que mi mama había preparado en una mesita del patio, y me prepare psicológicamente para separarlos.

- ¡Quedamos empatados! – vocifero Naruto, apuntándolo con las tijeras

- Yo gane, dobe – imito su posición y uso un tono mas molesto.

- Ey muchachos, ya tranquilícense – me atravesé en la mitad de los dos para calmarlos - ¿por qué no nos sentamos y tomamos algo? Mi mama preparo unos sánduche y… - Naruto y Sasuke seguían gritándose insensateces y empezaron a pelear sin importar que yo estuviera en medio.

- ¡Te voy a quitar esa cara de arrogancia teme! – grito exasperado, tomando las tijeras con amabas manos - ¡Vas a quedar mejor con un nuevo corte de cabello!

- Usuratonkachi, serás tu el que tenga un nuevo peinado – contesto enojado, adoptando la misma posición del rubio

- ¡Cálmense los dos! – intente separarlos pero debo admitir que ambos eran bastante fuertes. Escuche el sonido de las tijeras moverse estrepitosamente sobre los tres y como se insultaban repetidamente entre ambos.

Luego de varios minutos, ambos parecieron recobrar la cordura. Yo solo suspire exasperada y algo cansada. Naruto y Sasuke se hicieron para atrás y sentí sus miradas sobre mi.

- ¿que me ven? – pregunte extrañada.

- Sakura-chan… - Naruto trago saliva y empezó a alejarse de mi – Yo…

- Sakura… - Sasuke me miro con el mismo rostro de terror del rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte confundida y cuando mire el suelo palidecí. Si que tenían una razón para estar asustados.

- Se te ve muy bien… - Naruto intento sonar animado – A ti todo…

- Naruto… - cerré mis puños intentado elegir una de las tantas emociones que circulaban por mi cuerpo - ¿sabes cuantos años me tomo tener el cabello así de largo? – pregunte e imagine al rubio negando lentamente, preparado para salir corriendo.

- cinco – conteste con voz gélida. Vi a Sasuke quedarse estático mirándome arrepentido. El suelo estaba entapetado con mechones de diferentes tamaños de cabello rosa. Aspire aire profundo, y entre a mi casa por inercia. No era la culpa de Naruto… Era de los dos.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, y extrañamente no sentí nada. Me quede ahí recostada esperando a que Sasuke y Naruto se fueran de mi casa. Vi por mi ventana los matices del sol y supuse que ya entrada la noche se habían ido. Baje hasta el patio, y vi que las cajas estaba ordenadas con las bolsas de jardinería adentro. El cabello rosa ya no estaba en el suelo. Habían limpiado la escena del crimen.

-¡Sakura! – escuche el grito de mi madre detrás mío, y la sentí mirarme sorprendida. Yo no hablaba, no sentía y no me inmutaba. Me sentó en la cocina y dijo algo sobre arreglarme el desastre, y que no debía jugar a ser estilista cuando claramente no tenia idea de que estaba haciendo. No quise inculpara a Naruto y Sasuke por lo ocurrido. No me pareció importante, es mas acusarlos me parecía infantil al fin y al cabo yo me atravesé en su lucha por saber quien seria el siguiente fígaro. Luego de unos minutos mi madre dijo que estaba lista, y que era un lastima que hubiera cortado así mi hermoso cabello.

Yo seguía sin atinar que hacer. Me di una ducha caliente, me coloque mi pijama, me acosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y recordé el álbum de fotos de primaria. Llevaba el cabello hasta mis hombros, siempre lo había llevado así. Pero un día escuche un rumor _A Sasuke le gustan las niñas de pelo largo_ y recordé porque había sido tan importante para mi dejarlo crecer…

A la mañana siguiente a las 6 y 15 salí de mi casa con mis ojos hinchados y mi cabello corto. Había llorado hasta caer dormida. Escuche unos pasos detrás de mi hasta que me alcanzaron y adoptaron mi marcha. Era Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión fresca y despreocupada. Caminamos juntos hasta llegar al colegio. Desde el incidente en mi casa con las tijeras creo que sentí que algo había cambiado (no solo con Sasuke sino también con Naruto) Además sentí que ya no era tan molesta para él, o eso me pareció porque durante la semana caminamos juntos de ida y vuelta, no descubrí en él ningún gesto de fastidio o disgusto.

Naruto no paro de rogarme que los disculpara, y me sorprendí de mi misma al responder con tanta serenidad "no te preocupes, ademas creo que ya necesitaba un cambio de look"

* * *

><p>!Hola!<p>

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! De verdad significa mucho para mi que dejen sus comentario sobre lo que he escrito n.n

Espero que este cap les haya gustado!


	5. Capitulo IV: Halo

**Hola!**

**Aqui traigo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste. Agradezco todos sus comentarios y me alegro mucho que les haya gustado!**

**Capitulo IV: Halo **

Sasuke no era un tipo callado. Era una tumba. Hablaba poco y era bastante reservado respecto a su vida y creo que eso me bastaba para guardar un cariño especial por él. Al parecer ni él y ni nadie recordaban el incidente con la carta y el pelinegro así que decidí dejar de ser tan paranoica y hacer como si yo tampoco lo recordaba.

Acordamos reunirnos en mi casa los miércoles de cada semana, para tomar medidas de las plantas y discutir un poco sobre el proyecto puesto que ya continuaron las clases con la profesora Shizunen y debíamos entregarle un informe mensual con el proceso del proyecto. Los encuentro en mi casa hicieron a mi madre mas ansiosa por la visita de mi rubio amigo. Todos los miércoles, como si de un ritual sagrado se tratase compraba varios ingredientes y miraba un canal de cocina para prepárale algo a el tan esperado invitado. Mi madre era una fanática de la cocina, y mas si podía impresionar al hacer nuevos platos para la familia, pero en pocas ocasiones tenia la oportunidad de descrestar a un invitado, y en eso se había convertido Naruto. En una invitado casual que comía a gusto lo que mi madre preparaba.

Lo miércoles por la tarde no solo habían convertido a mi madre en una chef, sino que el patio se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Naruto y Sasuke seguían luchando por el titulo al mejor en cualquier cosa. El que midiera mas rápido las plantas, el que las regara mas rápido, el que aguantara mas tiempo la respiración. Para mi ambos tenían el primero puesto en hacerme exasperar.

- Esto es aburrido – suspiro Naruto, dejándose caer en el césped – hoy terminamos muy rápido…

- Hmnp – contesto en monosílabo el pelinegro, de acuerdo con el cometario de su rubio amigos –

- Hey Sasuke – Naruto se levanto de repente y se acerco con mucha emoción al aludido – vamos a jugar Halo a tu casa

- ¿Halo? – pregunte confundida, mientras guardaba el archivo en la computadora.

- Si Sakura-chan, vamos, ¡te va a encantar! – Yo no tenia idea de que me hablaba, pero al ver a Sasuke con la misma cara de entusiasmo llamo de inmediato mi atención. Tal vez era algo que lograría sacarlos del aburrimiento

Me despedí de mi madre y le dije que estaría al frente, ella se despidió con tristeza de Naruto quien prometió volver ansioso el próximo miércoles.

Nunca antes había entrado a la casa de los Uchiha. Era mucho mas grande que la mía. Caminamos hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada de la sala y pude ver una foto familiar. En ella pude reconocer a Sasuke vestido elegante junto a un muchacho que por su parecido, supuse era su hermano. A la izquierda de Sasuke se encontraba un hombre con un traje militar, y que en su mano izquierda tenia un sombrero. Supuse que era su padre, ya que abrazada a una mujer de cabellos y contextura parecida la de los dos muchacho. Al lado derecho de su madre se encontraba una mujer de unos 70 años calculaba, ya que tenia el cabello todo plateado. Escuche a Sasuke saludar a su mama quien salio de la una habitación sonriente. Nos saludo amablemente y dijo que no sintiéramos en casa Parecía una mujer encantadora.

Sasuke nos llevo hasta el segundo piso, a una sala de estar. Tenia una gran sofá de cuero negro frente a un enorme televisor.

- Tu si sabes lo que es la comodidad – elogio el rubio, tumbándose sobre el sillón, mientras con su mano derecha me señalaba que me sentara a su lado. Accedí a su invitación, al ver a Sasuke acercarse al televisor y encender un aparato negro. Se sentó al mi lado con dos controles en la mano – dámelo – ordeno Naruto, a lo que Sasuke negó acercándomelo -

- Primero las damas – sentencio, sonriendo con arrogancia la utilizarme como excusa para que Naruto no jugara

- oh no – me negué, sonrojándome – yo no se como jug…

- aprenderás – soltó como si nada, obligándome a tomar el control – la practica hace al maestro – yo asentí resignada.

- Vamos Sakura-chan dale una paliza a ese presumido – sentencio enérgico – yo te ayudare.

La pantalla se lleno de imágenes. Había escenas de hombres con traje militar armados, y de algunos monstruos que al parecer amenazaba a la humanidad. Escuche improperios por parte de los soldado en pantalla. Me asuste al sentir como el control vibraba en mi manos, que cosas mas extraña. Yo estaba acostumbrada a jugar Mario Bros, ese gentil plomero que aplastaba hongos y saltaba sobre cañerías, no tenia nada parecido a las graficas elaboradas frente a mis ojos.

- Tienes que mover los dos joystick – comento Naruto, al ver que la parte de debajo de la pantalla no hacia nada. Supuse que era yo, mire el control confundida en busca de lo que Naruto acababa de decir – las palancas Sakura chan – ahh, las palancas pensé para mis adentros. – Con A salta, con los botones de atrás disparas, la Y sirve para cambiar de arma y con X…

- Cállate dobe, la estas confundiendo – interrumpió Sasuke, en forma de regaño. Agradecí internamente que Sasuke detuviera el parloteo de Naruto, que en verdad me estaba confundiendo – la palanca de la izquierda sirve para que muevas la cámara – Sasuke empezó la explicación, yo solo lo observe intentando entender lo que me decía – la de la derecha mueve tu personaje – puse en practica lo que dijo y me pareció bastante complicado, era muy difícil tener que mover la cámara y al jugador al mismo tiempo – ya te acostumbraras – me animo, de verdad nunca creí estar en esta situación con él – ahora, con los botones de arriba – me señalo con su control – disparas – yo solo colocaba en practica lo que el me decía y valla que funcionaba - con Y puedes coger armas que te encuentres… -Era mas sencillo si me explicaban paso a paso. Sasuke resulto ser un gran maestro –

- Ahora si, patea el trasero del Teme Sakura-chan – la pantalla estaba dividida a la mitad, yo supuse que era la de abajo al ver como se movía la cámara de forma errática- Sakura-chan, mueve la cámara para abajo, asi no vas a ver nada – asentí, intentando controlar la maltita cámara – Así Sakura chan, ahora mueve tu personaje –

- Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo – sentencie con una venita en mi cabeza. De repente sentí de nuevo el control vibrar - ¿ahora que pasa? – pregunte alteraba al ver la pantalla en rojo

- El teme te acaba de matar – sentencio Naruto, a punto de caerse de la risa – eres malo, Sakura-chan esta aprendiendo – Naruto tomo el control de mis manos. Mi rostro solo expresaba frustración y es que… no me di cuenta en que momento me habían matado. Mire la pantalla y un letrero parpadeante decía "GAME OVER"

-Hmph- susurro el pelinegro a mi lado y vi como una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujaba en sus labios. ¿se estaba burlando de mi? ¡Esto no se iba a quedar así! Tenia que ganarle. – Vamos a jugar una misión – dijo de repente, y lo vi salirse del modo de combate para entrar en la historia o algo asi. Naruto asintió enérgicamente.

- ¿qué es eso? – pregunte confundida sin entender que pasaba en la pantalla.

- Tenemos que matar a los marcianos, porque son nuestros enemigos – sentencio el rubio, mientras movía frenéticamente las palancas – en este nivel debemos matar a los alienígenas y luego detener los tanques la final de un tunel– mire la pantalla por unos segundos y luego a Naruto. No entendía un pepino. Ambos parecían esforzarse mucho ya que se movían junto con el jugador de la pantalla.

- Eres un inútil – dijo de repente Sasuke, y vi que la pantalla de abajo se ponía en rojo – Dale el control a Sakura

Naruto me lo entrego a regañadientes. El personaje pareció sobrevivir y yo tan solo palidecí al ver como se acercaban unos bicho muy raros así que apreté los botones de arriba que empezaron a disparar las armas sin control.

- Sakura-chan – Naruto empezó a reír de beuna gana, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda – mira teme, Sakura chan mato a todos los enemigos – se limpio unas lagrimillas – es mejor que tu – apunto, dándome ánimos para continuar

- Solo es suerte – repuso enojado. – sígueme Sakura – yo solo asentí y seguí al personaje de Sasuke hasta que llegamos al final del largo túnel con una enorme estructura – aquí vas a necesitar mas que suerte.

- No he podido pasar esta parte, siempre aparece un bastardo con una espada y me elimina – menciono Naruto rabiando – es una pesadilla – Sasuke tan solo asintió. – Sakura chan, corre hasta la siguiente entrada y cuando aparezca el tanque esquívalo – Seguí las ordenes de Naruto y cuando salte vi al personaje de Sasuke peleando contra un alienígena y cuando termino con el apareció mi peor pesadilla. Un marciano que media el doble que mi personaje y que al parecer pesaba el doble se aproximo rápidamente a mi con una espada dispuesto a matarme. Cerré los ojos asuntada y espiche todos los botones que puse, tan solo escuchaba el sonido de las balas y del metal golpeando con ella. Pasados unos segundo abrí los ojos y vi a Naruto y a Sasuke estupefactos ante la pantalla.

- Lo… - Naruto trago saliva y me observo- …mataste.

Sentí la mirada de Sasuke que me observaba atónito sin decir nada. Observe la pantalla y vi que aquel monstruo con espada yacía junto a mi personaje. Era verdad.

- Lo… ¿mate? – abrí y cerré mis ojos con dudas y un sentimientos de felicidad me invadió - ¡Lo mate! – grite de alegría – ¡Lo hice!

Naruto se carcajeo y me felicito mientras que Sasuke seguía estupefacto. Una voz femenina me saco de mi celebración y vi a Sasuke levantarse y guardar la partida.

- Ni se te ocurra seguir el siguiente nivel dobe – sentencio Sasuke antes de salir por la puerta del cuarto. Naruto se cruzo de brazos y empezó a refunfuñar cosas sin sentido, se levanto y me dijo que iría al baño. Yo tan solo suspire. Me levante del sillón para estirar las piernas y examine un poco la habitación. Había una biblioteca pequeña en la pared junto a la puerta, estaba llena de libros. Me aproxime y tome entre mis manos un libro café de pasta dura y mi sorpresa al abrirlo fue ver que era un álbum de fotos familiar. Mordí mi labio y sentí curiosidad por verlo, pero tal vez Sasuke se molestaría. Pero, una miradita no dañaría a nadie, ¿no? Me recosté en la pared y empecé a ojearlo. En la primera pagina había una mujer de unos 65 años cargando a un bebe y a su lado había un niño de cabellos negros. Se veía muy lindo. En la siguiente el niño de cabello negro cargaba al bebe y una enorme sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro, supuse que se trataba de Sasuke y de su hermano por el extraordinario parecido. Seguí mirando las fotos y hubo una que llamo mucho mi atención. En ella se encontraba Sasuke frente a un enorme pastel junto a Naruto (su cabello y sus ojos los reconocería en cualquier lado) en la parte de atrás estaba su hermano, su madre y la mujer de edad. Tal vez su padre estaba tomando la foto. Sonreí al ver la inocencia en los ojos de los que se habían convertido en mis nuevos amigos. Cerré el álbum ya que me sentía como una chismosa tomándolo sin permiso, y cuando lo coloque en su lugar una foto se callo al suelo. La tome entre mis manos y la observe unos segundos. Era una foto reciente, Sasuke estaba junto a la mujer de edad y ya no dude mas en pesar que era su abuela. Ella sonreía con dulzura mientras que la expresión de Sasuke se veía relajada pero pude notar que sus ojos se veían algo tristes. Escuche la perilla de la puerta girarse y en un reflejo guarde la foto entre la cinto de mi falda y salte como potro al sillón. Perfecto. Ahora además de fisgona, era una fugitiva.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan? – me pregunto Naruto, mientras se sentaba junto a mi – te ves pálida.

- N-No – atine a contestar mientras normalizaba mi pulso – ¿dónde estará Sasuke? – pregunte para cambiar de tema.

- Tienes razón – miro el reloj de la pared que indicaba que ya eran las 8 menos 15 - ya se demoro bastante – Naruto tomo el control de la consola y lo vi seleccionando algunas opciones – Creo que mejor nos vamos – sentencio, y sentí su voz algo extraña. Parecía serio, yo solo asentí débilmente y seguí al rubio.

Me despedí de Naruto en la puerta de mi casa y lo vi marcharse con una sonrisa. Había algo que no me gustaba en esa sonrisa. No se veía sincera como siempre…Subí a mi habitación y me quite la ropa y vi como se caía un pedacito de hoja. Había olvidado por completo la foto que "tome prestada" del álbum de los Uchiha. Me senté y la observe por un momento.

Su cabello negro estaba un poco mas corto a comparación de cómo lo llevaba actualmente, sus facciones eran finas, sin llegar a ser afeminadas, tal vez aquel balance lo hacia tan apuesto. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como los recordaba, bastante especiales para mi gusto, sentí mi rostro arder. En verdad esos sentimientos no habían desaparecido. Me tire sobre mi cama y la incertidumbre me embargo… Conocía muy poco sobre su vida, y a pesar de ello sentía un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia él. Pero sabia que eran sentimientos huérfanos, había algo en Sasuke que no le permitía abrirse hacia los demás con naturalidad, había una sombra en sus ojos, había…

- tristeza…- soltaron mis labios en un susurro, mientras una lagrima de impotencia resbalaba por mi mejilla. Volví a mirar la foto y al ver sus ojos sin el brillo que tenia cuando era aun un niño confirmo mis sospechas. Algo acongojaba el corazón de Sasuke, había algo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, y yo, sintiéndome irremediablemente atraída hacia el sentía la necesidad de reconfortarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, como todas las mañanas salí a las 6 y 15 de la mañana y me encontré con Sasuke. El levanto levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y yo solo le respondí con un claro "Buenos días, Sasuke" el trayecto hacia el colegio fue silencioso. El iba relajado mientras yo me debatía entre preguntarle porque no apareció en toda la noche. Cuando resolví no preguntarle nada ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada.

El día transcurrió tranquilo y sin novedades. Estuve con las chicas hablando un rato mientras veíamos como nuestros compañeros jugaban un partido de football. Resolvimos salir con Hinata e Ino a ver una película esa tarde ya que no nos habían dejado deberes. La campana sonó y nos dirigimos de nuevo al salón, cuando entramos al salón y vimos a Tsunade junto al profesor de filosofía.

- Buenas tardes – Todos nos pusimos de pie y respondimos el saludo. Cuando nos dio la orden de sentarnos empezamos a cuchichear y a especular la razón de que ella se encontrara ahí.

- Escuchen – Tsunade empezó a hablar y todos hicimos silencio –Dentro de dos semanas vamos a realizar unas pruebas académicas a los estudiantes de preparatoria. Constara del área de humanidades y ciencias y tendrán un porcentaje de 30 en cada una – puso su mirada en Naruto inquisitivamente – así que estudien, si no quieren repetir el año.

Vi de reojo a Naruto que tragaba preocupado por la noticia de Tsunade. En realidad no era ninguna sorpresa, esos exámenes los realizaban cada año a todos los estudiantes de preparatoria quizá el anuncio lo hizo para recordarnos que debíamos estudiar.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que había terminado la jornada y me dispuse a guardar mis cosas. Me gire y vi a Naruto recostado sobre su puesto con un aura deprimente. Suspire cansada y me acerque a él.

-Ey, Naruto – le toque el hombro y lo vi girarse hacia mi con un rostro de ultra tumba - ¡¿Pero que te pasa? ¡Asustas¡ -

- Sakura-chan… - se levanto y me tomo de las manos generando que un tico nervioso sobre mi ceja empezara a vibrar – Ayúdame…

Trague saliva asustada. Sabia que no debía acercarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno dejen sus comentarios porfavor! son muy importantes para mi, me ayudan a mejorar como escritora n.n<strong>

**un abrazo, y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
